


relationships aren't perfect, but that wouldn't be a problem if I have you

by mooju1ce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Angst, M/M, Minor Angst, Red String of Fate, how do you tag, it's a short poem ig they're all implied, tbh this applies to any ship that has orange hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooju1ce/pseuds/mooju1ce
Summary: "relationships aren't perfect, but that wouldn't be a problem if I have you"-- 𝓪 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓽 𝓹𝓸𝓮𝓽𝓻𝔂a small mistake could end up causing a detrimental consequences and it takes two hands to clap for the duo to fix their issue.the characters included aren't specific so really, it applies to any hair/orange hair duo :D I thought of kghn/mafuyama first hence the tags (sorry this is a trainwreck alr)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	relationships aren't perfect, but that wouldn't be a problem if I have you

the deafening silence of the room seemed to have contrasted the usual chaos.  
like a thick, uncomfortable blanket,  
strengthening the tension between us;  
although unnoticeable from an outsider’s view,  
the tension being very obvious to the rest of the team. 

just like the strings of a guitar,  
you’ve helped to adjust the tension  
of the strings of my heart  
while i helped yours  
together, we create a wonderful synchronization of harmony — our song

but this time weren’t so lucky  
the tension caused the strings to snap in half  
tears rolled down my face  
hurtful words were thrown around  
stems of my heart being torn apart  
only leaving us in a deep hole of regret

others remain blind to us, complicit in our torment in their blissful obliviousness.  
while we played with each other’s heartstrings  
not knowing that we’re hurting the other

your brown eyes,  
your orange hair,  
your warm smile that brings joy to those around you,  
your soft touch that brings tranquility and warmth even in the coldest nights,  
you. 

a melody stringing our hearts  
bonding two souls together  
lifting the uncomfortable blanket off of those around us  
as we found sanctuary within each other once more

maybe, fixing the strings weren’t an unfeasible goal after all,  
for our song to evolve into an even more mesmerizing string of melody

**Author's Note:**

> uhM first post on ao3 !! idk how to tag this lol but anyways, hope you enjoy this. it's from a 1am kghn/mafuyama brain rot sesh so i made this <3
> 
> lmk if you have comments/ideas on how to improve! they're all greatly appreciated :)


End file.
